Life In Dauntless
by TheDivergentLover
Summary: Another Divergent with no war story! This is my very first fanfiction and Four and Tris are living as I always hoped they would've! Please leave me a review and PM me! I would love to hear your guys' thoughts! Thanks and I hope you enjoy it! :) PS Will, Eric, Jeanine, Tris' Parents and Uriah are all alive, however Al is not!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

**Hello People! This is my VERY FIRST fanfic I have ever written and I couldn't be more excited! With that being said, I am a newbie to this thing! I know this is a topic that is overused, but I love reading these stories and I wanted to try my own! I should let you know now I probably won't be a frequent updater because of my hectic dance schedule! I'm at the top level of my sport (World Championships) so I am constantly training! Anyways I'll stop ranting! Here is my Divergent as if the war never happened story! Hope you enjoy and please PM me and review! :)**

**Tris' POV**

Roars of excitement fill my ear drums. I can't seem to get the smile off of my face. I'm first. Number one. The stiff is first. I guess people can't call me that anymore. I join in the group hug with Will and Christina seeing as we all made it! This day couldn't get any better! Or so I thought! My eyes are scanning the room for the one and only Tobias. I couldn't find him anywhere! That is odd considering he came with me to the banquet! I was starting to get a sickening feeling in my stomach, but then a voice tickling the hair on my neck brought me back to reality.

"Do you think me giving you a hug would give too much away?" Tobias' deep, husky voice whispered to me.

"You know what, I really don't care anymore", I said as I spun around and crashed my lips to his.

Nothing else seems to matter anymore, it's just me and him and everything else could fall apart and we would still be together. We stand together like this for some time, and it would've been longer if Christina didn't gasp loud enough for the entire cafeteria to hear.

"Wha-aa-t Wait? When? How? How long? How could you not tell me?" Christina stutters out to me with the eyes the size of saucers.

"Uhh sorry?" I tell her

"This is not over missy! You have some serious explaining to do! But right now, go enjoy your boy toy." Christina exclaims to me with a wink.

I blush violently and turn back to the man I am so lucky to be able to call mine. We don't speak; I just grab his hand and lace my fingers with his and walk away from the already drunk people starting to form throughout the Pit. We both seem to be thinking the same thing, because we end up at the Chasm. We sit down on the same rock where we shared our first kiss. We still sit in silence, but it isn't awkward, it's a comfortable silence. Tobias breaks the silence by speaking.

"I'm really proud of you, not that I doubted you of course." He said while slipping the hand that was holding my mine around my skinny waist.

"Thank you today has been the best day of my life." I said while leaning into his chest.

"I think I can make it better." He said with a playful smirk on his face.

I play along and say "And how might you do that?" I say slyly

"Like this." He says and closes the distance between us.

We have kissed quite a bit now but every time I get the same feeling. I kiss him back instantly like it is second nature. I snake my hands around his neck and his find a home on my waist. He picks me up and sets me on his lap so I am straddling his waist. His tongue slightly grazes my bottom lip seeking full entrance into my mouth and I comply without it even crossing my mind. I slowly bring my hands up a bit more to run my fingers through his dark brown hair. His hands slide further down resting on my butt. My heart rate begins to pick up, but I am no longer afraid! I have never felt so alive. His tongue massages mine and we have a steady rhythm going. By now I need to pull back for air, but this doesn't stop Tobias. He just begins to slowly kiss and suck on my neck. I know it will leave a mark later but I am enjoying this too much to pull back. He keeps going down to my collarbone and slowly and tenderly kissing each raven. He pulls his head back up and smashes his lips to mine again, but more hungry and desperate this time. All of the sudden I hear whistles, laughing and clapping. We both pull away and look at the top of the Chasm and we see all of our friends their staring down at us.

"Someone's getting some tonight!" exclaims Zeke.

"Bro! Nice!" shouts Uriah.

"How did you guys get down there?" shouts Christina.

"It's a secret." I reply with a grin.

I slowly stand up off of Tobias and he stands up and slides an arm around me. I pull my arm around his torso and lean heavily on him. We make it back to the Pit and the intoxicating smell of alcohol come through my nose. I scrunch up my face from the smell and Tobias chuckles at my expression. All of our friends come over to us and invade us with questions we really don't want to answer.

"Hey, why don't we all just go back to my place for a game of Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke says with a grin.

Everyone cheers and I couldn't be more confused. We all follow Zeke back to his place but I stay behind everyone walking with Tobias. I reach up and whisper,

"What's Candor or Dauntless?"

"It's a favourite game for most factions, over course not Abnegation. It's truth or dare. Someone asks another person Candor or Dauntless and if you pick Candor you have to answer a question truthfully. If you pick dauntless you have to do whatever crazy task they ask you to do." He responds.

"What happens if you refuse to answer a question or do the dare?" I reply.

"You have to take off an article of clothing that isn't socks or shoes. Lucky me." He replies smugly with a wink.

I must have a horrified look on my face because he chuckles and reassures me that it's fun. I can't be so sure though…We ('we' consists of me, Tobias, Christina, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene and Lynn) all pile into Zeke's apartment which is surprisingly clean. Everyone makes a circle in the middle of the floor and I go and take a seat in between Tobias and Christina, but Tobias just lifts me up by my waist and places my on his lap. I giggle slightly, but then curse myself in my head for being such an Amity.

"I like you better like this." Tobias whispers in my ear while slightly nibbling on my earlobe.

Christina just looks over at us and rolls her eyes while saying, "They can't keep their hands off each other for 5 minutes."

Everyone laughs and my face turns a slight shade of red. Tobias seems to have no embarrassment and just continues to kiss my neck and behind my ear. I slightly nudge him with my elbow and tell him later. He whispers, "Looking forward to later then." He winks.

"Let's get started then! Don't want this to turn into another Four and Tris make out session before the game even begins do we?" Will says.

"Yes! Let's start! I call going first!" squeals Marlene.

"Everyone know the rules right?" Zeke asks questioningly.

Everyone nods their heads while Marlene scans the room for her first victim. My eyes bulge and my heart rate starts to pick up when her eyes land on me.

"Oh Trissy! C or D?" she exclaims.

Oh no, what the hell have I gotten myself into.

"Uh. Um, I pick…."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note

I'm back! 2 updates in one day? Yeah sorry don't get used to that…I'm on my spring break right now and today is the only day in my entire break I am not dancing! Anyways, here is Chapter 2 of Life in Dauntless! And as always, review and PM me your thoughts! :)

_Last Chapter: "Oh Trissy! C or D?" She exclaims. _

_Oh no, what the hell have I gotten myself into._

"_Uh. Um, I pick…." _

Tris' POV

"I pick…..Candor." I answer Marlene nervously.

"PANSYCAKE!" yells Uriah.

"Shut up Uriah! You aren't ever bringing that word back as hard as you try!" exclaims Zeke.

"Ok Tris, tells us IN DETAIL how you and big, bad scary Four got together." Marlene declares with an amused look on her face.

At the mention of my relationship with Tobias, everyone's heads shot up almost in an instant. I'm really reluctant to tell everyone. It was something me and Tobias shared together and nobody needed to know about our life together. But, this is really not worth losing my shirt over.

"Fine," I say exasperated, "Four and I got together just after the second stage of initiation. Me and Christina were throwing the dumb reports the Erudite put in the newspaper about the Abnegation into the Chasm. I saw Four wandering around and I was really just curious to where he was going. I followed him and was going to the fear landscape room, and it turns out he was hoping I would follow him. We went through his landscape, and then we went down to the Chasm where you saw us earlier today. He told me some things I haven't even noticed about myself. I asked him why he was paying so close attention to me, with which he replied that he was paying attention because he liked me. We kissed and have been together ever since."

Four kisses my cheek in reassurance that I told them just enough and not too much. Everyone is just staring at us with gaping mouths.

"You guys might want to shut your mouths before you catch flies." I snap at them, because honestly their staring was really creeping me out.

"YOU WENT THROUGH HIS FEAR LANDSCAPE?!" exclaims Christina.

"Uh, yeah? So?" I reply smoothly

"So you know all his fears?" shrieks Shauna

"I'm pretty sure that's what a fear landscape is Shauna." I say chuckling softly.

"So what were they?" blurts out Lynn.

"Not your turn." I reply with a smirk. "So it's my turn! Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"

"You should know the answer Tris, I ain't no pansycake." Replies Uriah.

"Why don't you ask out your little crush over there?" I say with the biggest smirk on my face while nodding my head towards a very blushy Marlene.

Everyone knew they liked each other; they were just way too shy to admit it. Uriah's eyes went huge, and then he turned a slight shade of red. Marlene looked like she had just been painted with red paint. Uriah, the cunning, brave and confident was nervous over a girl! I thought it was cute, Zeke however..

"GROW SOME BALLS AND ASK HER OUT!" screams Zeke.

Uriah slowly made his way over to where Marlene was sitting. He took her hand to help her stand up. As he was doing this, he pulled a little harder at the last second, which caused Marlene to go flying into his arms to steady herself. Before Marlene can even think about what just happened, Uriah crashed his lips to hers. She stands shocked for about a second, before she relaxes and kisses him back. This goes on for quite some time before we all start throwing pillows and screaming, "GET A ROOM!"

When the finally pull away, I assume for air, Uriah leans down and whispers something in Marlene's ear. She smiles hugely and nods her head up and down. Well I guess they finally got together! They return back to the circle except Marlene is on Uriah's lap now and not on the other side of the circle.

:) PAGE BREAK (:

The game continues for about an hour and everyone has their shirt off except Uriah who is drunk enough to do anything. Everyone is getting tired so we all pledge our goodbyes and head our separate ways. Tobias takes my hand and we walk away to his apartment.

We reach the apartment and before the door can even close behind us, Tobias crashes his soft lips against mine. I don't even hesitate to kiss him back eagerly. I slide my hands up his chest and around his torso so my hands can slip into his back pockets. He seems to almost shudder at my touch which makes me smile, but he sees this as an opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. I take my hands and bring them to cup his strong cheekbones to deepen the kiss even more. Tobias wraps his arms around my waist and down my thighs to hoist me up. I immediately wrap my legs around his waist and he pushes me against the door for extra support. I am so in love with this feeling right now and I never want it to end. He slowly starts walking towards the bedroom still holding me up under my butt. We reach the bed not even a minute later and fall down together on it. I flip on top so I can straddle his waist without breaking the kiss. We pull back for air and I rest my forehead on his, our breaths mixing together.

"You should move in with me." Tobias states.

I must looked shocked because Tobias tries to correct himself.

"Only is you want to of course, I don't want to pressure you into.."

I cut him off by crashing my lips to his once again.

"Of course I will move in with you" I reply with the biggest grin on my face.

Tobias sighs like he thinks I would've said no.

"Come on, let's go to bed." He says.

We both slip off our shoes and he slips off his shirt and changes into some loose shorts. I grab his shirt off the floor and wear it as a night gown. We both slip under the sheets and he wraps an arm around my waist. I lay my head on his chest and listen to his steady heartbeat.

"Goodnight Tris, I love you." Tobias whispers.

"Goodnight, I love you too." I reply

We fall asleep just like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ****Sorry lovelies! I know it has been some time since I updated but I am currently in London, England for the World Irish Dancing Championships and this is being updated right after I got off the plane! I wrote this on the plane for you guys! Please read and review me for ideas and critics! Also PM me if you have a very specific idea for the story or just wanna chat! :) Anyways, on with Chapter 3! ~TheDivergentLover**

_***TIME SKIP: ONE YEAR LATER***_

**Tris' POV**

The blaring alarm is what wakes me in the morning. I feel strong arms wrapped around my body and cold hands on a piece of skin that shows on my waist. I slowly open my eyes and slam my hand down on the off button on the alarm clock.

"Morning beautiful." Tobias greets me like always.

"Morning handsome." I grin and turn towards him.

"Initiates today." Tobias states.

"Mmhm." I grin.

"I'm going for a shower," says Tobias as he stands up and walks towards our bathroom. "You're welcome to join me."

I consider his offer for a moment. I am officially Six now, so he has seen me on a number of times. I think "What the heck" and follow him into the bathroom. When I get into the bathroom he looks almost surprised I took him up on his offer, but quickly replaces it with a cute, boyish smirk. We both undress and get into the sizzling hot water.

After the shower we both wrap towels around ourselves, mine around my entire body and his hanging rather low on his waist. We both go back into the living room area to get back to the bedroom to change but there, in the middle of the living room is all of our friends.

"Ahh!" I scream. "What the heck are you guys doing here?" I say as I quickly try to tighten my towel.

"What the-"Tobias starts but is interrupted by the one and only…

"Bro! Nice! Looks like my man here was getting some!" yells Zeke.

"Wow…" is all Christina says.

"Well we just wanted to come see if you guys died in here, the first jumper will be here in less than 20 minutes!" exclaims Shauna

"Okay! We will be there in 10!" I shout before shooing everyone out.

Everyone stumbles out of the door and I can fairly catch a glimpse of Chris' face saying "you're telling me everything." I just roll my eyes at her face and run to the dresser to throw on some very tight and intimidating black clothes. This consists of a tight black tank top that has a very low neckline to expose all of my tattoos. In this past year of Dauntless I have added another raven on my opposite collarbone and closer to my heart to represent Tobias, I also have 4+6 tattooed on the inside of my right wrist, matching Tobias'. I also am wearing leather looking skinny jeans that are surprisingly comfortable, and my classic combat boots. I quickly line my eyes with black eyeliner and throw on a couple of coats of mascara. I run out to the living room and see Tobias has just finished getting ready himself. I look at the clock and see we have exactly 15 minutes until the initiates get here. I lace my fingers with Tobias' and we race out the door to the net to meet the first jumper.

We arrive at the net and meet everyone else. We are all a little awkward since our encounter this morning. I thought the awkward silence was going to kill me until I heard the loud screeching of the train and Max is giving his usual speech. In an instant everyone forgot everything that had happened this morning and we all drew our gazes to the net. Max finishes his speech and I take this as my cue to let go of Tobias' hand so we can keep this relationship of ours a secret for as long as possible. Tobias gives me a reassuring look with a slight smirk and wink. I just breathe deeply and remind myself to become "Six" not Tris.

A scream brings me out of my trance, but the scream was not of fear, more of excitement and adrenaline. I look at the net trying to see who the first jumper was and I see a bright red and yellow-Amity-and there wasn't just one jumper, there was two! Two girls to be exact, they looked almost identical, they both have the jet black hair, but one has it cut to her shoulders and was bone straight, while the other has it almost to her butt and it hangs in soft beachy waves. They one with the beach waves also has golden eyes while the other girls are such a dark brown they are almost black. I pull the short haired girl out while Tobias helps the other out.

"Names?" I huff out while trying to be intimidating.

"I'm Maria." Says the girl with short hair. "And I'm Jasmine, but call me Jazz." Says the girl with beachy waves.

"First jumpers, Maria and Jazz from Amity!" Tobias screams to the surrounding pack of members.

They both make their way over to stand behind me where all jumpers are supposed to stand. I go over to them and place a hand on both of their shoulders causing them to turn around with wide eyes. I smirk like a lion would their prey and say:

"Welcome to Dauntless."

I hear another scream and look at the blue falling from the hole; this is going to be the best year ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: YAY another chapter! Please keep reading and reviewing guys! If I don't get more reviews I won't continue the story because then I think people aren't enjoying it and I don't want to write something nobody likes! Here is Chapter 4!**

**Tobias' POV**

It looks like we have a trouble-some group of initiates this year, they look like they are seeking trouble already. We have 8 transfers- 2 Amity, 2 Erudite, and 4 Candor. Yay. Lots of Candor smart mouths (note sarcasm). Also there 9 Dauntless born. The transfers go like this:

Maria (Amity) - short, skinny, jet black shoulder length bone straight hair, dark brown-almost black eyes, doesn't look very strong but she is very determined

Jazz (Amity) -tall, not fat but very muscular, butt length jet black wavy hair, golden eyes, looks pretty strong for Amity, also very determined, won't leave Maria's side (**AN sorry I forgot to mention the Amity's relation, they aren't twins but are sisters!**)

Brendon (Erudite) - very broad shoulders, tall, looks like he will beat everyone in the fights, cocky, can tell he will be a pain already, sandy blonde hair, cold blue eyes

James (Candor) –looks like the Peter of the group but smaller, olive skin colour, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, staring at Tris, seems to be making friends with Brendon

Chloe (Candor) –swooning over me already, blonde straight hair, green eyes, doesn't look like she will make it

Abbie (Candor) –Chloe's minion, ombre hair, brown eyes, staring into my eyes with such passion it makes me want to throw up, again looks like she won't make it either

Joe (Erudite) –tall, lanky but has quite a bit of muscle, light brown hair, dark blue eyes, very quiet and reserved

David (Candor) –average height, no muscle what so ever, black hair, icy blue eyes, very curious, seems to be making friends with Joe

No Abnegation, not that I'm surprised. Tris and I were the only Abnegation transfers, so I heard; well people think Tris is the only one because they don't know what faction I came from. I sneak I look at Tris and she is stalking down the initiates like a lion would their prey.

"Listen up initiates!" I holler. "Dauntless-born, go over there to Christina and Uriah, they will be training you, transfers stay with us!"

The initiates scramble everywhere to go to their designated trainers.

"Welcome to Dauntless!" Tris screams. "I'm Six, this is Four. We will-"

"What kind of names are those? Pretty original.." an initiate snickers. Big mistake.

Turns out it was James, oh great! They initiate that was staring at Tris. Tris walks up to him very slowly and you can actually see the colour draining from his face. He gulps and his pupils dilate so they are covering his entire iris so you can't see a peek of his hazel eyes. Good. He should be afraid.

"You want to say that again initiate? Remember, your fate in Dauntless lies in my hands and I can make you Factionless in less than one minute." Tris sneers.

James just gulps and whispers a barely audible "No ma'am." I try to hold back the laughter that bubbles up in me, but a faintly smirk and apparently Brendon notices because of what he says next..

"You find that funny? That your guys' job is to scare us until we run screaming from your faction?"

"I think it's hilarious actually, I have the best job ever." I retort.

Brendon just gives me a look that could kill, and I smirk even bigger.

"Let's get on with the tour shall we?" Tris says.

"Yes. Follow us initiates."

We walk with the initiates and mine and Tris' arms are vaguely skimming each other to let the other know we are there but not so much that the initiates wonder. We stop right outside the double doors to the Pit and turn to address the initiates.

"Right behind us is the Pit, learn to love it, sooner rather than later. It's the heart of the compound and can give you pretty much anything you need." I say

We push open the doors and the initiates gasp at the lively Pit. Their faces have mixtures of shock, fear and most excited for what lies next. We lead them to the Chasm and I can feel Tris begin to stiffen at the memories of Al. I decide to take the lead on it since Tris doesn't really look stable enough to tell them.

"This is the Chasm. It's here to represent the fine line between bravery and idiocy. One daredevil jump off the edge will end your life, it has happened before and will happen again, and you've been warned."

Now the initiate's faces just have looks of fear, all the excitement gone from their faces. We lead them into the cafeteria and every single Dauntless member begins to holler, and cheer. They go to their own table and me and Tris go over to our friends table, to find them all there waiting on us.

"Hey guys." Tris greets.

"Hey." the all mutter.

"How are yours? Mine couldn't be more of a pain!" Christina complains.

"Eh the usual smart mouth Candors, know it all Erudites." I reply.

"Yeah and I will personally kill Chloe or her little minion friend Abbie if they lay one single finger on you." Tris spits through her teeth.

"Same goes for James." I say to her, but much softer than she did to me.

**:)PAGE BREAK(:**

After dinner we lead the initiates to the dorms and tell them to find a bed. Once they all find one we start off with the rules of initiation.

"This is where you will be staying for your time here as initiates. Training is every day from 8am to 6pm with a break for lunch, after that you are free to do whatever you like. We have no curfew but if you plan on getting up in the morning let alone passing initiation, I suggest get back not too late." I explain

"Training is separated into three stages, the first physical, the second emotional and the last mental. You will be ranked according to your skills and performance level. Each stage is weighed more heavily than the last, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time. You will be training separate from the Dauntless-born but will be ranked together at the end." Tris says

"Any questions?" I inquire. Almost every hand shoots up. Great.

"Abbie?" Tris calls with a harshness in her voice.

"Um I was just wondering how old Four over here is?" Abbie says.

"I'm nineteen." I speak. "And taken."

Abbie huffs in frustration and Chloe looks like she is about to murder someone.

"Any questions involving initiation and not us?" I spit out.

Every hand in the room goes down and Jazz's hand slowly rises. I nod to her as if saying 'Go ahead'.

"Just out of curiosity, why are we ranked?" she questions.

"You are ranked because of two reasons, one because the higher you rank the better job you get and second, only the top 10 initiates are made official Dauntless members." Tris says smoothly like she didn't just say 7 people aren't going to become members.

Everyone's eyes turn the size of saucers and Chloe screams "WHAT!"

Courses of "that's not fair" and "what" and "I'm screwed" go around the room.

"And what happens if we get cut?" Jazz continues.

"You live Factionless of course." I say with a slight edge in my voice.

Now everyone is to freaked out to do anything but sit there and stare at us. Tris and I turn towards each other and say at the exact same time:

"Welcome to Dauntless."


End file.
